


Thaw my frozen heart

by Callmepapi



Series: *Whumptober 2020* [11]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Exile, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hypothermia, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Protective Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Soft Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: She ploughed her way through the deep snow, eventually crouching down then turning the form towards her.She couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped her lips.Or, Jaskier gets stuck in a frozen forest and it’s up to Yennefer to save him.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: *Whumptober 2020* [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947244
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Thaw my frozen heart

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 or whumptober - hypothermia.
> 
> Woop! Woop! I’m really into yenskier vibes right now but I didn’t wanna make this one a romantic pairing lmao.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated XD

“I didn’t do it!” Jaskier screamed, but the town wouldn’t listen. He was dragged to the village gates with his hands held behind his back by a stronger, taller villager.

“Look here, people!” The ‘mayor’ shouted to the village, “here we have the murderer of our sweet Lindsey. He shall be rightfully punished and thrown out to the forest for nature’s judgement!” A round of cheers sounded from the crowd. Jaskier’s face pinched with worry as one of the villagers, a woman, began to use a knife to hastily cut off his clothes. Another villager - a girl, perhaps only twelve years - began to roughly rip his boots and trousers until he was left shivering in his small clothes. The larger villager had let go of his arms so he wrapped them around his bare chest in a subconscious effort to keep warm.

“Dereck! The water!” The mayor shouted. A young man, about jaskier’s age - thirty four - held a heavy wooden bucket above jaskier’s head. Just as the bard looked upwards, the man tipped the bucket around and a wave of ice cold water splashed onto him, soaking his skin and his underwear. He gasped in shock before he was rudely rushed towards the open gates.

“To the forest!”

“Let nature take him!”

“Let him freeze”

The villagers shouted at him. Jaskier’s brain felt just like that one memory from his childhood, when he ate his iced dessert too fast and his brain ached. There were hands on his shoulders shoving him past the gate until he was out of the village, his bare feet already numb against the snow.

“I’m innocent, please!” He shouted, hammering his fist against the wooden gate. It was no use. The villagers wouldn't let him back in.

Gods, they had his clothes, his lute. They had all his writings. He glanced at his hand, fruitlessly banging against the gate, and noticed that they hadn’t taken his rings. Perhaps he could sell them? That is if he made it out of this frozen forest alive.

He twisted the ring on his middle finger, the one that matched with Yennefer’s. A gift from her. Gods, if there was only a way he could communicate with her, if he could talk to her.

He begrudgingly trudged onwards towards the forest.

}{

Yennefer was looking through a very quiet shop, searching for buckthorn for a client, when one of her rings started buzzing against her skin. She flinched before she realised that it was coming from the ring on her right hand, her middle finger. A golden, twisted band with a bright purple sapphire in the centre.

But that could only mean one thing. You see, this ring was a matching pair and Jaskier had the other half. It was an enchanted set, supposed to let the other know if one was in pain or needed help.

Yennefer’s ring was buzzing, Jaskier needed help.

She opened a portal outside the shop, uncaring of the shocked townspeople around her, and jumped through it. Her landing was a touch off, she stumbled slightly as she unexpectedly stepped into thick snow.

She brought a hand up to cover her eyes as a strong blizzard swept up around her. She screamed jaskier’s name but obviously he wouldn’t be able to hear her in this storm.

She moved through the snow, trying to keep her eyes open for anything bright or anything that stood out in the white surroundings.

There, by a tree, was a person, bare of any clothes but his underwear, and seemingly unconscious. Their back was towards her so there was a chance that possibly this wasn’t Jaskier.

She ploughed her way through the deep snow, eventually crouching down then turning the form towards her.

She couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped her lips.

It  _ was  _ Jaskier. His lips were blue and his brows, lashes and hair were crusted with a layer of ice. His skin unnaturally pale and icy to the touch, there was a trail of ice around his shoulders and his chest, as if he was soaked with water that had eventually frozen. His small clothes were stiff and likely stuck to him with ice.

The most worrying thing was that he wasn’t shivering. Yen knew that he should be shivering in this weather, especially with how cold he was.

She whipped her hand up and opened a portal right by their side. Using most of her strength, she hauled him up, cursing at how surprisingly heavy he was. She wrapped his arm around her neck and slid her hand under his shoulder and dragged him through the portal; leading them towards her cottage in Velen.

Obviously, it was raining in velen.

She hurried inside, dropping him carefully onto the mattress and waving a hand towards the fire, hearing it roar to life as she dragged the wooden tub towards the bed to make it easier for Jaskier to drop into it.

She filled it with water and waved her hand to turn the temperature to a more lukewarm heat. With gentle yet quick movements, she slowly lifted him towards the tub, letting him slump inside.

It wasn’t even a minute before she heard his teeth chattering and his fingers twitched to life. Yennefer cupped a handful of water and splashed it in his face, hoping to melt the ice around his eyes. He mumbled something then whined as Yen cupped more water onto his shoulders and hair to warm him up.

Gradually, she heated the water up. His head rolled to face her and his eyes blinked wearily.

“Yen. Y-you found me?” He asked, his voice was small and airy.

“Can’t let you die, bard. Geralt would never speak to me again.” A faint smile appeared on his face before it was quickly wiped away and replaced with a pained expression.

“Nngh, hurts,” he whined. Yennefer sighed but heated the water up once more and continued to cup water onto him. One of his hands held tightly into the side of the wooden tub and she held onto it in as much a comforting way as she could.

“What were you even doing up north? Thought you would’ve gone south for the winter… like a bird.” Jaskier didn’t respond to the bird comment, only replying to the first part.

“I was… there was a lady. She let me stay there… in exchange for  _ entertainment _ ,” yen’s eyes furrowed and a small fire lit in her chest, but he continued on, “there was a murder… in the village. I was the first suspect… being the newcomer that I was, so, they punished me… and exiled me. My- my lute, my writings. Everything. They still have them.” There was a glint of tears in his eyes and yen brought her hand up to pet his hair.

“What was the village?” She asked, hoping to the gods that they hadn’t already burned the bard’s stuff.

“I- oh gods, I don’t remember!” He cried. The tears fell and Yen moved closer to wrap him in her arms, uncaring of getting her dress wet as she felt Jaskier sob into her shoulder.

“Don’t worry, bard. Everything will be alright.”

  
  



End file.
